John Malkovich
John Malkovich (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (1988) [Vicomte de Valmont]: Killed in a swordfight with Keanu Reeves. *''The Sheltering Sky'' (1990) [Port Moresby]: Dies of a fever, probably typhus; Campbell Scott then buries his body in the desert. *''Of Mice and Men'' (1992) [Lennie Small]: Shot in the head by Gary Sinise (to spare him from an approaching lynch mob), after he makes John imagine a dream place. *''In the Line of Fire'' (1993) [Mitch Leary]: Falls out of a glass elevator after a struggle with Clint Eastwood (his body is later seen as Clint descends in the elevator). *''Heart of Darkness'' (1994) [Kurtz]: Dies of malaria (or some other unspecified tropical disease) shortly after talking to Tim Roth. We last see his body wrapped in shrouds and buried in the jungle near his camp. *''Mary Reilly'' (1996) [Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde]: Dies of an overdose of his formula, as Julia Roberts helplessly listens to his heartbeat (his body is later seen as Julia wakes up next to him). *''Con Air'' (1997) [Cyrus 'The Virus' Grissom]: Head crushed/decapitated by a pile driver at a construction site, when Nicolas Cage handcuffs John to the ladder during a scuffle on a fire truck, sends him flying through an overhead walkway, onto some power lines, and finally landing in the pile driver. *''Being John Malkovich'' (1999) [John Horatio Malkovich]: His mind is destroyed when Orson Bean and his followers enter the portal into his brain. *''Les Miserables'' (2000) [Javert]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the river. *''Knockaround Guys'' (2001) [Teddy Deserve]: Killed by Barry Pepper. *''Johnny English (2003)'' [Pascal Savage]: After his arrest by London Police and being locked away under Rowan Atkinson's orders, his sentence with death is debatable, but rarely mentioned by anyone. (Played for comic effect.) *''Color Me Kubrick'' (2005) [Alan Conway]: While John Malkovich's Alan Conway is alive and well in the film's final scene, the captions before the closing credits state that the real-life Alan Conway died of heart failure shortly after the events shown in the movie. *''Burn After Reading'' (2008) [Osbourne Cox]: Presumbably dies (off-screen) after being shot in the head (also off-screen) by a CIA agent; it's stated in the closing conversation between David Rasche and J.K. Simmons that John is in a coma and is not expected to survive. *''Mutant Chronicles'' (2008) [Constantine]: Killed (off-screen) by mutants after being cornered in his office, we only see them moving towards him. *''Jonah Hex'' (2010) [Quentin Turnbull]: Killed in an explosion after his head gets trapped in a gear at the end of a fight with Josh Brolin. *''Bullet Head'' (2017) [Walker]: Shot in the back by Antonio Banderas, as he shields Adrien Brody from the gun shots. *[[Bird Box (2018) |''Bird Box'' (2018)'' ]]Douglas:'' Stabbed in the chest with scissors by Tom Hollander. TV Deaths * None Gallery Leary's death.png|John Malkovich in In the Line of Fire Cyrus' death.png|John Malkovich's death in Con Air Turnbull's death.png|John Malkovich's death in Jonah Hex Malkovich, John Malkovich, John Category:Directors Malkovich, John Category:Producers Malkovich, John Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Western Stars Category:History Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Grindhouse